


Оберни время вспять

by royalfye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, Timeloops
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/royalfye
Summary: Леви встречает дьявола.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Оберни время вспять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Turn Back Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353319) by [55anon (Anon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/55anon). 



> Переведено для WTF ERURI 2018

Они выиграли.

Когда последний титан с шипением испарился, Леви подозвал свою лошадь. Убрал в ножны клинки. Скакал быстро. В какой-то момент начал накрапывать дождь. Потом перестал. Воздух был тяжелым, и они замедлились до рыси. Горы, реки, леса. Наступила ночь. Затем день. Руки Леви дрожали, и он спешился с лошади, чтобы проблеваться. Ничего не вышло. Но он не смог перестать сухо откашливаться.

Возле дерева Леви встретил дьявола.

— Заключи со мной сделку, — сказал он. — Я исполню любое твоё желание.

Леви его проигнорировал. Глаза Эрвина были пусты.

— Заключи со мной сделку, — продолжил дьявол. — Я дам тебе что угодно.

Он был таким бледным. Невозможно бледным и холодным. Леви вернулся... Он не должен был, но вернулся и обнаружил тело Эрвина под лошадью. Леви не мог даже на сучий миллиметр сдвинуть ее тушу, но он все равно попытался, хотя и знал, что это бесполезно. И когда он покромсал лошадь на куски, чтобы вытащить Эрвина, его торс разорвался. Сломанные ребра зубьями торчали около его сердца. Леви продолжал тянуть, ничего не замечая, только почувствовал, как тело начало поддаваться, и было подумал, что у него наконец начало получаться, когда раздался мерзкий треск, и Леви свалился, утянув за собой оторвавшиеся куски. Он сломал Эрвину позвоночник.

— Я могу одарить тебя богатством, силой, славой.

Леви засмеялся:

— Отъебись.

— Я могу сделать тебя знаменитым.

— Я и так знаменит, — его голос был хриплым. — Торгуешься ты дерьмово.

— Тогда любовь, — предложил дьявол. — Я могу оживить мертвых, вернуть тех, кого ты любишь.

Леви содрогнулся.

— Нет, им лучше оставаться в аду.

— Уверен? — с хитринкой в голосе протянул дьявол.

Леви не потрудился ответить. Его лошадь спала стоя. Он не хотел её будить.

Но его инстинкт самосохранения — ужасное чувство, непозволяющее умереть, — вовсю трубил об опасности, так что он был полностью готов сражаться за свою жизнь. Леви уже подходил к лошади, прокручивая в голове предстоящий маршрут, когда дьявол сказал:

— Я могу повернуть время вспять.

Леви застыл. Всего на мгновение, но дьявол это заметил. Леви разбудил лошадь от её усталой дремы.

Внезапно, дьявол оказался рядом с ним.

— Вот оно, да... Я могу повернуть время вспять, и ты сможешь предотвратить всё это. Я даже сразу могу перенести тебя в тот момент, который станет решающим.

— Тц. Так я тебе и поверил.

Но на лошадь он не сел.

— Я верну тебя назад во времени, и ты сможешь изменить его судьбу — у вас будет нормальная жизнь.

Леви закрыл глаза. Он был без понятия, каково это — иметь нормальную жизнь.

— Ты и твой командир. Я даже сохраню тебе воспоминания, ясные, как день. Такого не каждый удостаивается в сделках со мной, — ухмыльнулся дьявол. Его взгляд отдавал злобой.

— Отъебись, — вздохнул Леви и взобрался на лошадь.

— И, — продолжил дьявол, — я могу оставить воспоминания и ему. Вы оба сохраните воспоминания и будете вольны построить будущее, которое он желал. Вам представится второй шанс обрести свободу.

Дьявол взял в руки узду, мягко уговаривая лошадь Леви снова уснуть.

Глаза Леви сузились, пальцы ослабли вокруг поводьев.

— Что ты с этого получишь?

— Совсем ничего! Если вы оба проживете свою жизнь без сожалений, вам не придется платить. Просто еще один шанс прожить жизнь, которую вы заслуживаете.

— Я на такое не куплюсь.

— Да ладно тебе, мы оба знаем, что ты согласишься на эту сделку.

— Не на таких условиях, мозгоёб. «Проживите жизнь без сожалений»? Пусти мою лошадь.

— Подожди, подожди. Признаю, кто бы поверил тому, что я тут наговорил. Обычно вы, люди, более _отчаявшиеся._

И вдруг дьявол сменил личину. Его глаза стали голубыми, живыми. Голос преобразился. Плечи были широкими, один рукав — пустой. Аккуратный пробор, а _запах..._

Леви закрыл глаза. Зря, потому что...

Теплая ладонь опустилась на его спину, и он почувствовал дыхание дьявола на своей шее, запах Эрвина окружил его, и его чертова лошадь поддалась вперёд, узнав Эрвина.

— Леви, — голосом Эрвина произнёс дьявол. — Заключи со мной сделку. Я исполню любое твоё желание.

Леви собирался врезать ему, сломать шею и разорвать солнечное сплетение...

— Заключи со мной сделку, — сказал Эрвин, — и я подарю тебе свободу.

Его чертов голос...

— Это не прокатит, — процедил Леви.

— Уже прокатило, — Эрвин дернул его за волосы и жадно поцеловал.

Леви ответил на поцелуй. И вместе с поцелуем всадил клинок в его сердце.

Эрвин сделал шаг назад:

— Совсем необязательно было так делать, — сказал он, хладнокровно выдергивая клинок. Его глаза были голубыми, невероятно голубыми.

Леви не ответил. Он ударил ещё раз, но Эрвин с лёгкостью парировал удар, внезапно вновь обретя свою правую руку.

— Серьёзно, Леви. Я вернулся из мертвых, и вот как ты меня встречаешь?

— Ты всегда был опрометчивым придурком, — каждый выпад Леви мог стать смертельным.

— Откуда тебе знать, что я не был дьяволом с самого начала? — спросил Эрвин, с этим грёбанным выражением лица. — Возможно, я должен был умереть, чтобы человечество обрело свободу.

— Эрвин лгал гораздо убедительнее тебя, ублюдок. Если решил носить его лицо, то хотя бы придумай что-нибудь получше, — он резанул по шее Эрвина, но клинок вышел из плоти чистым, а Эрвин просто ухмыльнулся.

— Как раз наоборот, Эрвин всегда знал, что правда — лучший способ скрыть ложь. Иногда правда слишком ужасна, чтобы признать её.

Леви отсек Эрвину правую руку и вогнал клинок глубоко в его бедро. Кусочки мышц и кости разлетелись в стороны, но Эрвин остался стоять.

— Вот почему человечество не было против жить рядом с титанами. Маленькая война Эрвина заставила их встретиться лицом к лицу с правдой, вынести которую они не смогли.

— Заткнись.

— Как думаешь, сколько ещё осталось до того, как история повторит себя?

— Замолчи, чёрт бы тебя побрал, — он полоснул Эрвина по лицу. Оно начало кровоточить.

— Правда, ты же не думал, что эта война что-то изменит, да? — У Эрвина опять было то грёбанное выражение лица, и Леви...

— Завали ебало, — он применил свои лучшие приёмы, черпая силу из самых темных источников, и даже дьяволу пришлось перестать беспечно болтать, чтобы защитить себя от ударов.

Но Эрвин не был ему равным в силе. Леви потерял счёт, сколько конечностей он отрезал, сколько голов отрубил, сколько раз он резал сухожилия, и колени, и бицепсы, и то чёртово место на затылке. Земля вокруг них была усеяна ошметками плоти, и это было ему знакомо; это было то, что он мог распознать; это то, что он умел делать — убивать титанов. Только теперь глаза Эрвина, смотревшие на него, были пусты; и его потрескавшиеся губы, и это его крики отдавались эхом в голове... и Эрвин, Эрвин, Эрвин...

Сердце и легкие, и печень, и кишки вывалились, его клинок затупился, он начал уставать, но продолжал разрывать Эрвина на части — он убивал его с особой жестокостью. Почему он это делал? Почему он плакал? Почему он кричал? Почему он убивал Эрвина снова и снова, отрубая ему руки, лодыжки, и перерезая его горло? Кровь била ключом, и Эрвин захлебывался, Эрвин восстанавливался, Эрвин продолжал подходить, тянуться, пытаться что-то сказать, а Леви продолжал наносить удары. Он вновь и вновь убивал его, но почему Эрвин умирал? Почему принимал удары? Почему падал на колени? Почему не давал отпор? Эрвин склонил голову, вскинул взгляд, затем прикрыл глаза и вновь посмотрел на Леви — его взгляд был пуст, а руки дрожали, он смирился с болью. Он ничего не сказал, не произвел ни звука. Эрвин не протянул руку, его конечности отросли, но он ждал... Ждал, когда клинок еще больше затупится и еще... Леви вонзил его в сердце Эрвина, и он сломался — треснул, оставляя звон... звон... звон...

Леви замер. Эрвин не вытащил клинок из своего сердца. Он был на коленях, голова опущена. Что-то страшное начало пробиваться сквозь оцепенение Леви.

Кровь стекала с губ Эрвина. Он закашлялся. Леви уставился на него, земля вокруг была усеяна головами — все с пустыми глазами. Эрвин попытался произнести его имя. Его руки не было. Его ноги были срезаны под ним.

Эрвин захлебывался, задыхался, пока кровь пузырилась во рту. Он протянул руку к Леви, а тот стоял столбом, когда ладонь, — эта огрубевшая, мозолистая ладонь, — коснулась его лица. Он смотрел с возрастающим ужасом, как эта рука отдала ему честь — кулак замер прямо над сердцем Эрвина, которое проглядывало через разорванную грудную клетку.

Он подхватил его тело, когда тот рухнул на землю. Эрвин улыбнулся ему кровавой улыбкой.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, — Леви прижал к себе голову Эрвина, аккуратно уложил его на землю, его чертов клинок нанизывал его сердце.

Он взял Эрвина за руку.

Он взял Эрвина за руку...

Эрвин улыбнулся ему, губы беззвучно повторяли его имя.

— Нет, Эрвин... Мне так жаль... Нет, не надо, не уходи... Блядь, к черту это, к черту, Эрвин, не уходи... Не уходи... Хватит, нет... Эрвин, нет... Эрвин... блядь, не умирай... не умирай... не умирай, черт тебя дери... Эрвин, пожалуйста...

Эрвин улыбнулся Леви и коснулся его лица, прежде чем его глаза...

Прежде чем его глаза...

Прежде чем его глаза...

Кровь била ключом из его рта.

Он задыхался.

Он захлебывался.

И Леви кричал.

И Леви всхлипывал.

А Эрвин был тёплым, таким чертовски тёплым...

Кровь била ключом.

Губы приоткрыты...

Кровь перестала течь...

Его глаза были пусты.

И Леви кричал...

...укачивая голову Эрвина...

...и всхлипывая...

...всхлипывая...

...всхлипывая...

...раскачиваясь вперёд и назад...

Раскачиваясь...

Раскачиваясь...

Раскачиваясь...

Утратив смысл во всем...

...кроме знания, что тело Эрвина...

...тело Эрвина...

Тепло покидало его...

Оно остывало...

Становилось холоднее...

Холодное...

И он рыдал.

И голос позади него прошептал:

_«Я могу исполнить любое твоё желание»..._

«Я могу обернуть время вспять»...

И он обнимал тело Эрвина...

Он сломал Эрвину позвоночник.


End file.
